Patent Literature 1 describes a tool transferring device in which the rotational speed of a tool magazine holding a plurality of tools is determined based on the centrifugal forces acting on the tools, whereby reducing the time required to change the tools.
Patent Literature 2 describes a control of rotational speed of a tool changing arm, in which the rotational speed is determined by the degree of load required to draw tools out of a tool magazine.